Priapismus 2
by Expensive-taste
Summary: PRIAPISMUS ! LA SUITE ! Rappelez-vous, nous avions laissé Harry et Drago seuls dans la salle sur demande, le blond sous l'emprise du sort... Vous voulez savoir ce qui va se passer ? Pas de problème, ça ne tient qu'à vous ! Chaud devant...


**Bonjour à tous et toutes ! **

**Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, Priapismus est de retour ! J'ai parié avec Berenice sur le nombre de lectures du 1er OS... et la limite fixée des 5'000 a été atteinte et même dépassée !**

**Je remercie celles et ceux qui ont permis cette suite, qui, je l'espère vous plaira autant que le premier opus, d'autant plus qu'il devrait faire plaisir aux petit(e)s pervers(es) qui se sentaient frustré(e)s... Je ne vous en dit pas plus.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Priapismus 2**

**.**

Drago était assis sur les genoux d'Harry qui n'en menait pas large. Le blond avait posé ses mains sur les accoudoirs, de telle sorte que le brun se sentait délicieusement prisonnier. Malefoy baissa la tête. Son nez touchait presque le visage du Gryffondor. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, Harry ferma les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard gris et se recula contre le dossier, laissant implicitement les rennes au Serpentard.

Ce dernier observait le garçon devant lui. Des sensations bizarres l'habitaient depuis un mois, cette attirance irrésistible pour Potter, le fait qu'il le trouve séduisant depuis leur petite aventure dans la salle de résolution des problèmes alors qu'il s'en fichait complètement avant, tout cela le remuait et le troublait, l'empêchant d'avoir les idées claires.

Il franchit le peu de distance qui restait et posa ses lèvres fermées sur la joue du brun qui se tendit légèrement. La bouche du Gryffon le fascinait et il éprouvait une envie impérieuse de la goûter, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas, embrasser, c'était pour les amoureux et il ne l'était pas. D'ailleurs, deux hommes ne pouvaient pas être amoureux l'un de l'autre, on le lui avait assez répété, ce n'était que perversion… Etait-il donc un dépravé ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir une fois encore sa réflexion et sentit les mains d'Harry se poser sur ses avant-bras alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière sur le dossier, lui laissant toute latitude. Il ne se fit pas prier, décidant d'oublier toutes ses interrogations et commença à parcourir le visage et le cou offert de ses lèvres, il les entrouvrit bientôt et sa langue pointue glissa le long de la mâchoire du brun qui poussa un soupir. Encouragé, il continua sur sa lancée, se dirigea vers l'oreille qu'il dégagea des encombrants cheveux avec son menton et l'explora.

Harry serra ses doigts, meurtrissant les bras de Drago alors que celui-ci s'occupait d'une partie de son corps qu'il n'aurait jamais crut aussi sensible. Le souffle chaud et la langue fouineuse lui envoyaient des frissons partout, cet idiot de Malefoy savait vraiment s'y prendre… Il sentait le membre dur de l'autre garçon contre son ventre à chaque fois qu'il bougeait, cela l'excitait et lui faisait peur en même temps. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure une nouvelle fois en sentant la langue tiède et humide descendre dans son cou. Il avait chaud, affreusement chaud, ses vêtements le gênaient, il étouffait.

Drago se releva, s'écartant du Gryffondor qui arborait une belle couleur rosée diablement érotique. Son entrejambe était si tendu qu'il l'imagina un instant déchirant son pantalon… il secoua la tête, éloignant cette vision par trop triviale. Les horribles oripeaux qui servaient de fringues au balafré devenaient très gênants eux aussi et entravaient ses velléités exploratoires : il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse.

Harry ouvrit les paupières en sentant le blond se reculer. Il plongea sans filet dans les yeux gris qui le fixaient. Depuis quand Malefoy avait-il de beaux yeux ? _Depuis que tu les regardes banane ! _fit une voix en lui_, et il n'y a pas que cela, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_ Merde alors ! Qu'est ce que c'était encore que ça ? Voilà qu'il se parlait à lui-même à présent ! Comme il ne pouvait pas rougir plus, il fit ce que suggérait la voix et détailla le Serpentard. C'est vrai qu'il était beau, tout en finesse, mais très viril malgré tout et dire que sans ce sort vicieux, il ne s'en serait sûrement jamais rendu compte... ni que les garçons pouvaient l'intéresser ! Enfin, celui-là en tout cas, car il avait bien regardé les autres, mais aucun ne lui avait fait d'effet.

- Potter ?

- Hum…

- On pourrait peut-être trouver un endroit plus confortable, je commence à avoir mal aux genoux.

- Ah, euh… oui, pourquoi pas.

- Ton éloquence me surprendra toujours… se moqua le blond.

- Oh ça va, hein !

- Bref.

Drago tourna la tête vers le lit avant de revenir vers Harry qui comprit sans qu'il eu à le formuler distinctement.

- Ok.

D'un mouvement souple, le blond se retrouva sur ses pieds, démentant son affirmation précédente concernant ses genoux. Harry le suivit jusqu'au lit, ses jambes le portaient à peine, il ne lui fallait vraiment pas grand-chose... Ils restèrent quelques secondes l'un en face de l'autre sans bouger, indécis. Puis Drago avança une main vers la cravate rouge et or et entreprit de la desserrer. Harry se décida à l'imiter, ses doigts tremblants le rendait malhabile, Malefoy avait déjà fini et déboutonné le haut de sa chemise, dans l'échancrure du gilet.

Agacé par tant de maladresse, le blond attrapa ses mains et retira sa cravate lui-même d'un geste rapide et sûr mais sensuellement désinvolte. Il enleva son pull gris dans la foulée. Harry en fit autant. Drago se rapprocha alors et ôta ses lunettes qu'il déposa sur le chevet. Puis, pris d'une pulsion subite, il fit 2 pas en arrière, un demi-sourire aux lèvres et s'attaqua aux boutons de nacre de sa chemise blanche, découvrant petit à petit son torse puis son abdomen.

Le brun écarquillait les yeux, autant de surprise que pour mieux voir. Il avait l'impression de fantasmer, Malefoy lui faisait un… strip-tease ? Oh My God(e) ! Ouais, bon, il manquait la musique et le déhanché, mais quand même ! Devait-il le faire aussi ? La petite voix ricana. Mauvaise idée… doué comme il était, il était capable de s'étaler. Soudain ses pensées se déconnectèrent : le morceau de tissu venait de rejoindre le sol. Il eut subitement l'impression de se retrouver devant une œuvre d'art sortie tout droit de l'imagination inspirée d'un maitre de la Grèce Antique. La peau laiteuse de cette poitrine glabre luisait à la douce lumière des bougies, la musculature fine et sèche dessinait des monts et des vaux qu'il avait terriblement envie de découvrir plus avant.

Son regard avide et appréciateur ne passa pas inaperçu. Drago réprima un sourire satisfait, il était fier de son physique qu'il entretenait soigneusement et il avait hâte que cet empoté de Potter se débarrasse de ce truc en coton bon marché qui le couvrait encore, lui aussi voulait se rincer l'œil ! Comme il ne semblait pas décidé, il s'en chargea lui-même. Harry essaya de l'arrêter, trop conscient d'être insignifiant face à lui.

- N'ais pas honte de ton corps Potter… murmura Drago contre son oreille, comprenant le problème.

- Je… ce…

- Chut… j'en ai envie, tu en as envie, ne te focalise pas là-dessus, laisse toi aller. Tu ne peux pas être moche, juste un peu maigre peut-être…

Le Serpentard profita de la diversion pour ôter entièrement le vêtement qui resta pendu à la ceinture du pantalon. Drago se surprenait lui-même à être aussi prévenant envers lui. D'où lui venait cette douceur, ce besoin de le rassurer ? Il ne connaissait pas ce côté de sa personnalité, il n'était _pas_ gentil, d'ailleurs personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il le soit, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- Merci. Chuchota Harry.

Il découvrait une nouvelle facette de Malefoy qui lui plaisait bien. Il décroisa les bras qui protégeaient son torse parsemé de poils noirs, se livrant au regard de son vis-à-vis, en rougissant et pestant intérieurement de cette coloration intempestive trop voyante qui le trahissait.

Drago humecta ses lèvres. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait, malgré le côté un peu malingre, son rival pouvait soutenir la comparaison avec lui. Le désir se fit à nouveau impérieux, aussi, posa-t-il ses mains de chaque côté du cou du brun, avant de descendre sur ses épaules, puis sur ses pectoraux. La chair de poule graina immédiatement la peau pâle quand il effleura un téton. Alors il recommença. Puis le saisit entre ses doigts, arrachant un gémissement à Harry. Il le fit rouler entre son pouce et son index avant de le pincer. Le Gryffondor se cambra et s'appuya sur le Serpentard, attrapant ses hanches pour le rapprocher et posa sa bouche dans son cou, étouffant un nouveau gémissement. Drago trembla violement quand leurs érections se percutèrent. Si cela continuait comme ça, il allait jouir dans son pantalon.

- Attend… un peu. Fit-il haletant.

Un grognement lui répondit. Harry se frottait contre lui d'une façon complètement indécente, se collant littéralement à lui. Il perdait pied, son cerveau s'embrumait, c'était trop bon, ces frictions lui infligeaient des sensations si ce n'est inédites, du moins intenses. Il le ceintura, abandonnant l'idée de contrôler quoi que se soit, puis se joignit à son compagnon et ses propres coups de reins virent au devant de ceux du rouge et or qui était agrippé à lui et gémissait dans son cou. Le souffle chaud et précipité sur la peau fine de sa gorge le rendait fou. Il sentait la moiteur de la peau d'Harry sur la sienne, les contractions de ses muscles, il y avait comme une urgence dans leurs mouvements, un besoin primaire, animal, à assouvir. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre dans une explosion de plaisir.

Drago reprit ses esprits le premier et lança d'une voix entre l'amusement et le mépris :

- Putain Potter ! Tu ne pouvais pas te retenir un peu ! De quoi on à l'air maintenant ?

Harry, subitement dégrisé s'écarta vivement. Non mais vraiment, Malefoy avait raison ! Il avait perdu les pédales, les caresses du blond lui avaient fait perdre la tête, rendu incapable de se retenir, c'était vraiment con. Et puis, ça avait été rapide, beaucoup trop rapide… il n'avait pas prévu que ça s'arrête aussi vite.

- Désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- Ouais, ben c'est trop tard de toute façon. Marmonna le blond qui avait commencé à retirer son pantalon souillé et fit une grimace en constatant les dégâts.

Harry le regardait, ahuri, les yeux rivés sur le garçon à présent nu devant lui qui essayait quelques sorts de nettoyage pour tenter de récupérer ses habits. Il se sentit rougir, encore, et son entrejambe se manifesta lui aussi. _Non… pas déjà !_ pensa-t-il. Il devait se déshabiller également, la sensation du sperme collant et humide n'étant pas des plus agréable. Pourquoi avait-il tant envie de ce corps quasi parfait qui s'exposait sans pudeur à ses yeux ? Ce bâtard de Lucius aurait fait au moins une chose de bien dans sa vie finalement, se dit-il in petto.

Drago faisait tout son possible pour paraître impassible, voir irrité par l'attitude d'Harry, alors qu'il se tançait intérieurement plus que vertement pour son manque de maîtrise. Qu'est-ce-qui lui avait pris, bon sang ? Lui, un éjaculateur précoce ? Il avait honte, sa fierté de Malefoy en avait pris un coup. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide Gryffondor en plus ! Il avait plus de sang-froid habituellement, quand, dans l'intimité de leur dortoir, ses camarades et lui faisaient des concours pour savoir qui tiendrait le plus longtemps au sort de _felacio_… et jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours gagné. Il devait reprendre les choses en main, d'autant que cet idiot de Potter n'avait certainement rien prévu si les _choses_ en question allaient trop vite… Un sourire sournois orna son visage d'ange, évidement, c'était trop simple, mais si _approprié_. Il attrapa sa baguette.

- _Priapismus_ !

Harry émit un hoquet de surprise en recevant le sort.

- Putain Malefoy, tu fais quoi ?

- Allons, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Non, enfin, si… mais… oh merde ! Tu sais bien ce que j'veux dire !

Le blond sourit, franchement amusé.

- Mais, je joue, Potter, tout simplement.

- Tu… joues ?

- Et bien oui. N'était-ce pas le but de notre… _rencontre_ de ce soir ?

Il n'avait pas voulu dire _rendez-vous_, bien qu'il l'eu (fort mal à propos) pensé très fort.

- On n'a encore rien eu le temps de faire. Ne trouves-tu pas cela frustrant ?

Les mauvais souvenirs d'Harry concernant ce sort furent rapidement remplacés par les possibilités multiples et variés, tout en étant plutôt, voire même carrément lubriques, que Malefoy lui faisait miroiter. Qui avait parlé d'essayer quelques sorts déjà ? Et puis, s'il avait donné ce rendez-vous ici à Malefoy, ce n'était pas juste pour le plaisir de sa conversation, il fallait qu'il assume ses désirs, qu'il se décoince aussi, d'autant que son rival ne semblait pas contre. Et puis, jamais le Serpentard n'irait raconter quoi que ce soit à leur sujet, alors il pouvait se détendre et profiter de la situation, non ? Même Ron et Hermione étaient d'accord ! Empli d'une détermination nouvelle, Harry sourit.

- T'as raison Malefoy, la frustration n'est pas bonne pour la santé… et quel mal y'a-t-il à jouer un peu ?

Drago délaissa ses vêtements et s'approcha du brun.

- A la bonne heure ! Si nous mettions en pratique nos lectures, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Hum, pourquoi pas ? Mais par où commencer ? Minauda Harry.

- Tenons-nous en au classique : les préliminaires.

- A toi l'honneur Malefoy.

- Je t'en prie, Potter…

Drago désigna le lit d'un geste exagérément polit de la main. Ils y grimpèrent tous les 2, Harry, souriant, s'y allongea, laissant encore une fois au Serpentard la direction des opérations. Il avait envie de s'abandonner à sa volonté, de ne rien décider, pour une fois, il se laisserait porter.

Cette soumission volontaire de son partenaire ne déplaisait pas au blond, après tout, les Malefoy sont des dominants, non ? Il eut du mal à réprimer un sourire attendri, Potter était tout mignon comme ça, étalé sur les draps blancs, offert, le sexe au garde à vous ! Il se lécha inconsciemment les babines. Il commença par les pieds osseux, et remonta lentement vers les cuisses, caressant du bout des doigts la peau légèrement rêche à cause des poils noirs épars. Il voyait le ventre du Gryffondor se contracter sporadiquement quand il touchait une partie plus sensible sur laquelle il s'attardait.

Instinctivement, Harry avait ouvert les jambes au fur et à mesure de la progression des mains du blond sur ses membres inférieurs, sa gêne avait disparu et Malefoy était si doux, que s'en était presque irréel. En cet instant, il lui vouait une confiance aveugle. Il se cambra lorsque les attouchements atteignirent ses flancs, puis son ventre, sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux alors que les doigts du Serpentard effleuraient ses tétons tellement réactifs. Puis, aussi légèrement qu'elles avaient monté, les mains redescendirent.

Drago constatait avec satisfaction que ses attentions étaient appréciées à leur juste valeur. Il savait bien qu'un type comme Potter n'aurait pas aimé être brusqué et curieusement, lui-même prenait plaisir à lui faire plaisir. Il se pencha et remplaça ses mains par sa bouche et reprit le même manège, alternant les côtés. Cette fois-ci, le brun ne retint ni ses soupirs ni ses gémissements quand il titillait un des points découverts précédemment, comme l'intérieur de la cheville ou l'arrière du genou. En haut des cuisses, il posa plusieurs baisers appuyés sur l'aine et contourna la hampe dressée. Il suivit avec son nez la fine ligne de poils sombres qui rejoignait le nombril. L'odeur masculine un peu forte du brun l'excitait et il dû se retenir de ne pas goûter au gland rouge et suintant qui le narguait pour reprendre sa progression.

Le corps d'Harry était en feu, il n'avait jamais imaginé que la réalité pourrait dépasser ses fantasmes. Malefoy était diabolique, ses lèvres et sa langue allaient le faire mourir sans même avoir commencé les choses « sérieuses ». Il gémit sourdement quand les dents du Serpentard se refermèrent sur son mamelon droit, chaque coup de langue, chaque succion était récompensée par un son sortant de sa bouche de plus en plus fort. Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux pâles, les touchant pour la première fois, ils étaient fins et doux, pas du tout collants comme il s'y attendait. Il essaya de tirer la tête de Malefoy vers lui pour l'embrasser, il en avait tellement envie, mais celui-ci résistait. Le blond finit par remonter dans son cou qu'il mordilla sans pour autant laisser de marque. Il se rapprocha de son oreille.

- Laisse moi faire, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix si rauque qu'il ne la reconnut pas.

Ces simples mots avec cette intonation suffirent à provoquer un violent tremblement chez Harry. Il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps en guise d'assentiment.

Drago reprit ses investigations. Il avait compris les intentions du brun, mais il ne voulait toujours pas céder à la tentation, c'était quelque chose de trop intime pour le partager avec le premier venu… même Potter. Son membre toucha celui de l'autre garçon et il fut parcouru d'une décharge électrique. Il avait besoin d'attention lui aussi. Il se redressa et se mit à genoux.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et contempla le blond. Il était si attirant en cet instant, décoiffé, les lèvres et les joues rougies, le regard assombrit par le désir… Il saisit la main tendue vers lui et se redressa à son tour. Malefoy vint à sa rencontre et passa ses jambes par-dessus les siennes, se rapprochant autant qu'il le put. Il prit ses mains et les posa sur ses épaules.

- Caresse-moi.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Leur position était… hum, comment dire ? Très… tendre ? Sensuelle ? Erotique ? Tout ça à la fois en fait, leurs sexes se frôlaient comme animés d'une vie propre, ils tressautaient presque l'un contre l'autre sans que ni lui ni Malefoy ne bouge.

Et puis cette demande… Une drôle de sensation s'insinua en lui alors qu'il obéissait du mieux qu'il pouvait à la requête du blond qui avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et s'appuyait sur ses mains posées derrière lui. Il était fasciné par cette peau si pâle et si douce, quasiment sans poil qu'il découvrait du bout des doigts. Il s'enhardit et posa sa bouche à la jointure du cou et de l'épaule, dans la salière qu'il entreprit de lécher et mordiller. Il sentit Drago frissonner et sourit. _Zone érogène n°1_ pensa-t-il. L'épiderme blême était un peu salé, chaud, tendre… un délice. Ses mains un peu calleuses se baladaient fermement sur le dos, les reins et les flancs du blond, qui se tendait vers lui et geignait doucement.

Drago subissait avec bonheur les caresses tant tactiles que buccales prodiguées par le brun. Il laissait les sensations l'envahir sans résister, son nouveau deuxième prénom était Epicure… C'était si bon. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de lui rendre la pareille. _Par Salazar oui !_ Il s'était violemment cambré alors qu'il avait à peine touché son sexe.

- Potter…

Le dit Potter s'arrêta et attendit que Drago se rétablisse avant de susurrer, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens :

- Malefoy ?

L'envie de ses lèvres était si forte qu'il faillit succomber, mais il se contint. Drago prit la main droite d'Harry, y joignit la sienne, fit venir sa baguette d'un _accio_ et prononça un mot.

- _Lubrico_. (nda : la plupart des sorts –inventés- sont en latin)

Aussitôt leurs mains jointes furent enduites d'un gel frais et délicatement parfumé au jasmin. Leurs doigts se refermèrent conjointement sur leurs 2 sexes réunis. La fraicheur du lubrifiant les fit soupirer d'aise et ils entamèrent immédiatement de longs et lents va et vient. La sensation était incomparable, si excitante. Rapidement, le plaisir augmenta et le rythme aussi. Harry appuya son front contre la clavicule de Malefoy et celui-ci préféra nicher sa joue sur la tignasse noire juste au dessus de la tempe. Leur respiration devenait anarchique, la main libre d'Harry alla se refermer sur la nuque du blond et celle de Drago son épaule. La délivrance approchait, ils ralentirent le mouvement, sans se concerter, pour en profiter un peu plus, mais il était déjà trop tard, leurs gestes devinrent fébriles et désynchronisés. Harry poussa un cri en jouissant et mordit la clavicule du blond qui se libéra aussitôt sous le coup de la douleur électrisante.

Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, plusieurs longues secondes à reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits.

C'était leur 3ème fois ensemble et c'était de mieux en mieux. Jusqu'où pouvaient-ils aller comme ça ? Etaient-ils prêts à aller plus loin tous les 2 ? Ne feraient-ils pas mieux d'aller voir ailleurs plutôt ?

C'est en gros, les questions que se posait Drago à ce moment précis. Le plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient conjointement et son intensité surtout le troublait. Ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre de point de comparaison et avançaient en terre inconnue. Peut-être feraient-ils mieux de s'arrêter là avant qu'ils ne s'attachent trop l'un à l'autre et que tout ne devienne compliqué.

Harry ne pensait pas à ce genre ce truc. Il baignait dans la béatitude post-orgasmique et avait sommeil. Le sexe avec Malefoy était génial, point : il n'avait pas envie de voir plus loin pour le moment. Il protesta faiblement quand Drago se détacha de lui et quitta le lit. Il était si bien comme ça, au chaud contre ce torse confortable.

- Tu fous quoi ? demanda-t-il mollement.

- Tu le vois bien : je me rhabille.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas rester là ?

- Je dois retourner dans mon dortoir. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Pfffuu… c'est vendredi, on n'a pas cours demain. Répondit-il en baillant. On peut juste se reposer un peu et remettre ça après.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ni ses yeux.

- T'en n'as pas eu assez ?

- On a à peine commencé… Pi on n'a utilisé qu'un sort…

Sur ce, il se cala contre l'oreiller et tira la couverture à lui. Ses yeux papillonnèrent pour rester ouverts. Drago soupira. C'était une proposition plus que tentante, mais dormir avec lui… ce n'était pas ce que feraient des amants. Il souffla. Déjà le mot _amant_ résonnait bizarrement, il impliquait un engagement qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir. Que devait-il faire ? Suivre sa raison qui lui disait de partir ou son 2ème « cerveau » qui en voulait encore ? S'il hésitait autant, c'est qu'il n'était pas rassasié, loin de là et qu'il craignait, s'il partait maintenant, de manquer quelque chose d'encore meilleur. Si Potter avait été une fille aussi, il ne se serait pas posé autant de questions, son formatage éducationnel brouillait tout.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry s'était endormi, très loin du cas de conscience qui secouait le blond. Celui-ci s'assit sur le bord du lit et laissa son regard errer sur le Gryffondor. Pourquoi cet imbécile lui faisait autant d'effet ? Il repensa à la morsure qui l'avait conduit à l'éjaculation doublé d'un orgasme fulgurant. Aurait-il ressenti la même chose avec un ou une autre ? Il soupira et se leva à contrecœur, mais il avait pris sa décision. Il se rhabilla en silence, se retint de poser un baiser sur les cheveux noirs, se détourna et sorti de la salle sur demande.

Quand Harry se réveilla vers 5 heures du matin, il fut déçu de ne pas voir le Serpentard, mais pas vraiment surpris. Il resta ainsi, allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Il réfléchissait à cet étrange rendez-vous avec son éternel rival, aux sensations qu'il avait su allumer en lui… Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Il doutait sérieusement que Malefoy veuille à nouveau faire quoi que se soit avec lui. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra désagréablement. Il avait fait une fixette sur le blond durant un mois, fantasmant sur lui, cette nuit, il avait réalisé que la réalité était encore mieux que les rêves et voilà, c'était terminé. Pourquoi s'était-il endormi aussi ! Il avait vécu sur les nerfs ces dernières semaines et manquait de sommeil, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Et puis, il n'avait même pas pu goûter à ses lèvres si adroites… Il fronça les sourcils. Oui, d'ailleurs pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas embrassés ? Peut-être devrait-il en parler à Hermione et Ron, ils l'avaient plutôt bien conseillé ces derniers temps. Il était 6 heures passée, il se décida à retourner au dortoir. Il jeta un dernier regard un peu mélancolique au décor qui avait été le théâtre de ses premiers émois « amoureux » et sorti.

.

°oOo°

.

La salle commune était silencieuse, il était encore tôt pour un début de week-end. Harry se glissa silencieusement dans son dortoir, prit des vêtements propres et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il laissa l'eau couler sur son corps encore poisseux de ses ébats nocturnes et ses pensées le ramenaient toujours vers une seule et même personne : Malefoy. Comment leur relation avait-elle pu évoluer à ce point en si peu de temps ? Il avait toujours fait parti de sa vie depuis Poudlard, à l'instar de Ron et Hermione et sa propre personnalité s'était aussi forgée grâce à lui, à leurs affrontements, à cette vindicte qu'ils nourrissaient l'un pour l'autre. Il avait reporté tous ses sentiments négatifs, toute sa hargne, son mal être sur le Serpentard : il faisait un exutoire tout désigné, ce petit con de fils à papa, arrogant et fier comme les paons de son manoir qui avait tout ce que lui n'avait jamais eu. D'un autre côté, peut-être était-ce aussi de sa faute si le blond était ainsi, pas entièrement, mais quand même en parti, c'est lui qui avait repoussé son amitié et il n'avait jamais pu résister à l'envie de le houspiller et de répondre à ses attaques. Avec le recul, il se disait qu'il aurait été plus judicieux d'en faire un allié plutôt qu'un ennemi… mais peut-être n'était-ce pas trop tard ? En fait, il n'avait jamais détesté ou haï Malefoy comme Pettigrew, Bellatrix ou Voldemort… non, c'était autre chose. Mais quoi ?

Drago n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Si jamais quelqu'un l'apprenait, il était foutu. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il en voulait encore, il voulait encore voir le Gryffondor gémir et vibrer sous ses caresses, il voulait plus encore, il voulait qu'il lui appartienne, il voulait l'embrasser, il voulait… Il soupira encore une fois. Pourquoi tombait-on amoureux d'une personne plutôt que d'une autre ? Pourquoi tous ces sentiments qui l'agitaient le rendaient encore plus confus ? Pourquoi… Il se retourna pour la ixième fois dans l'obscurité fraiche du dortoir, abrité derrière ses courtines. Son corps en réclamait un autre. Mais il n'y aurait pas de _prochaine fois_. Il allait se trouver une fille et assouvir ses envies sur elle, il allait se prouver que ce qu'il ressentait pour Potter n'était rien d'autre qu'un désir pervers alimenté par leur antagonisme qui avait dérapé. Il démontrerait qu'il pouvait ressentir le même plaisir voire même plus, avec _une_ autre !

Fort de ses résolutions, il se leva et une fois dans la salle d'eau, se glissa avec délectation sous le jet chaud de la douche. Il aurait voulut ignorer cette maudite queue dressée entre ses jambes qui le narguait, mais il n'y parvint pas et il savait par expérience, que l'eau froide n'y ferait rien, en plus, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça et il refusait de se masturber avec Potter dans la tête… aussi fit-il la seule chose qui fonctionnait pour lui dans ce genre de cas : il pensa à… son père ! Le simple fait de l'imaginer devant lui avec son air froid et réprobateur la fois où il l'avait surpris en plein travaux manuels suffit à le calmer. Il avait eu tellement honte ce jour là, qu'il n'avait plus pu bander pendant trois mois à cause de ce regard, ce qui, à 15 ans, était un exploit !

La grande salle était presque déserte quand Drago y entra. Il chercha malgré lui Potter des yeux et ne le trouva pas. Il devait encore être endormi pensa-t-il. Dire qu'il aurait pu… non ! Il devait arrêter d'y penser, c'était fini, terminé, mort avant d'avoir commencé, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement entre eux. Son cœur se serra et il se maudit de se ramollir à cause d'un Gryffi à lunette. La vue de toute cette nourriture l'incommoda, il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais il se força à boire au moins une tasse de thé et manger un petit pain, malgré le nœud dans son estomac. Il quitta la table sans que Potter ai fait son apparition. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de se changer les idées. Il franchit les portes de Poudlard et ferma brièvement les paupières. La fraicheur le revigora. Il voulait vider son esprit de tout ce qui l'encombrait, effacer le mois écoulé, refouler au fond de son cerveau ce qui était en train de naitre en lui. Il n'y avait que cela à faire ou _l'oubliette_… mais il n'était pas sûr de réussir à se jeter ce sort lui-même. Une pensine ? Le problème était qu'il n'en possédait pas, son père oui, mais il n'irait pas tenter sa chance… Il s'assit sur un rocher face au lac. Il s'était mis tout seul dans une situation inextricable : il ne pouvait pas être en train de tomber amoureux de son ennemi quand même ?

Pendant ce temps, Harry était confortablement installé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, un livre sur les genoux et attendait le réveil de ses amis. Il devait absolument leur parler de la veille, il se sentait encore plus bizarre qu'avant, il avait besoin d'eux pour faire le tri dans ce capharnaüm qu'était devenu sa vie. Et comme toujours, ou presque, il le devait à Malefoy. Quoiqu'il fasse ou dise, le Serpentard était présent, pourquoi prenait-il autant de place dans son existence ? Cette omniprésence du blond l'angoissait tout à coup… Mais que faisait donc Hermione ? Venant de Ron, il comprenait, mais elle, elle devrait déjà être debout ! A peine avait-il fini sa pensée que la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit sur son amie.

- Hermione, enfin !

- Eh, salut Harry ! Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil qui le fit rougir.

- En fait, ouais, répondit-il.

- Vraiment ? Fit-elle avec une moue suggestive.

Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait là, Mione ? Pensa Harry.

- Bin ouais, j'ai… enfin je… j'me suis endormi et il est parti.

- Quoi ? Vous n'avez rien fait, alors ?

- Hein ? Mais si, bien sûr, avant !

- Ouf, tu m'as fait peur…

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- C'aurait-été dommage d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien, non ? Se justifia la brunette.

- Bien sûr…

- Bon, tu me racontes ou tu veux attendre Ron ? Le coupa-t-elle.

Sa mine impatiente fit éclater Harry de rire. En un mois, son amie s'était vraiment dévergondée ! Cette histoire les avait fait un peu grandir tous les trois. Leur naïveté et leur innocence étaient bien écornées.

- T'es pas sympa Harry ! Fit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la tête tout en réprimant son rire.

- On va l'attendre si ça te fait rien.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, puis Harry reprit.

- Tu sais Mione, j'ai pas mal réfléchi à ma _relation_ avec Malefoy. Je me rappelle encore, la première fois où je l'ai vue, chez Mme Guipure. D'abord je l'ai trouvé beau, même à 11 ans, il dégageait déjà un _je ne sais quoi_ de peu commun, il m'impressionnait, puis, tout de suite après, quand il a ouvert la bouche, j'ai pas compris grand-chose à ce qu'il me racontait, et puis Hagrid est revenu et il a débité des horreurs sur lui, ça m'a déplut, c'était surtout son intolérance que je ne supportais pas, ça me rappelait trop les Dursley… Ensuite, on s'est revu dans le train et il a voulu me serrer la main en sachant qui j'étais. Et j'ai refusé. Plus tard, lors de la répartition, le Choipeaux voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard, mais moi non, en grande partie _à cause_ de Malefoy : je ne voulais pas être avec lui.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où son ami voulait en venir.

- Euh oui, et… ?

- Bin quoi, tu ne comprends pas ? J'ai _demandé_ à aller à Gryffondor ! Sans Malefoy, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

- Oh, j'y suis ! Tu penses qu'il est un élément déterminant dans ta vie. Mais Ron aussi t'a influencé, peut-être même plus : tu as voulu aller à Gryffondor parce qu'il y était. De plus, Ron savait qui tu étais quand il t'a rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, il avait donc un apriori favorable, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Malefoy. Pourtant, il t'a parlé comme à un égal dans la boutique…

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Malefoy ou pas, tu serais allé à Gryffondor, parce que Ron y était.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Mais si voyons ! Qui t'a parlé de Poudlard et expliqué le principe des Maisons ? Qui à critiqué les Serpentards ? Qui as-tu trouvé sympa et tout de suite apprécié ? Et qui t'as dit qu'il serait à Gryffondor comme tous les membres de sa famille ? Qui Malefoy a dénigré ? Ron !

- Tu penses donc que Malefoy n'a rien à voir dans ma répartition alors ?

- Je n'irais pas jusque là. Il a servi de catalyseur ou de déclencheur à ta prise de position, il t'a conforté dans ton idée…

Harry fit une moue dubitative. Bien sûr que Ron y était pour quelque chose, mais il savait, _lui_, qu'il avait réagi ainsi à cause de Malefoy… il savait déjà pour les Maisons, puisque le blond lui en avait parlé et lui avait dit qu'il irait à Serpentard…

- Tu sais Mione, Ron n'avait pas encore été réparti quand je suis passé, il aurait pu aller ailleurs.

- Où voulais-tu que Ron aille ? Il n'y avait _que_ Gryffondor pour lui !

- Je ne pouvais pas le savoir à l'époque.

Une voix les interrompit.

- Eh, vous êtes déjà debout ?

Ils se tournèrent ensemble vers l'escalier.

- Salut Ron ! Firent-ils en cœur.

Le roux étouffa un bâillement et marcha vers eux.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes levés ?

- Une petite heure. Répondit Hermione.

- Ah quand même… Vous m'attendiez ?

- Oui, répondit la brune, Harry voulait que tu sois là pour nous raconter sa soirée !

Ron grimaça en s'asseyant. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre son meilleur ami lui détailler ses ébats avec la fouine de bon matin. Mais bon, il en était en parti responsable alors…

Harry rougit et répliqua :

- Eh, j'ai jamais dit que j'allais tout déballer !

- Tant mieux, le coupa Ron, parce que j'ai pas envie d'avoir de détail, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Rabat-joie ! Marmonna Hermione dans ses dents.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent les deux garçons.

- Rien, rien. Bon, tu y vas Harry ?

Le brun leur raconta, dans les grandes lignes, ce qui c'était passé avec le Serpentard. Ron fut soulagé qu'ils ne soient pas allé _jusqu'au bout_. Ca le dérangeait vraiment d'imaginer son ami dans cette position. Il était comme son frère, et jamais au grand jamais il ne voulait savoir quoique se soit des aventures de ses frères !

Harry en vint à leur poser la question qui le turlupinait.

- A votre avis, pourquoi il ne m'a pas embrassé ?

- T'entends quoi par là ? Dit le rouquin.

- Bin, sur la bouche quoi !

- Ah d'accord… fit un Ron rougissant.

- C'était volontaire selon toi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ca oui ! J'ai essayé mais rien à faire.

- Bizarre.

- Peut-être pas. Répliqua la brune. J'ai entendu dire que les filles de joies, par exemple, n'embrassaient pas leurs clients, parce que c'était un acte trop intime…

Ron avala sa salive de travers et se mit à tousser. Mione comparait Malefoy à une prostituée ? Harry parut choqué lui aussi.

- Mais… je suis pas un _client_ et Malefoy n'est pas une pute !

- Vous n'avez rien compris ! J'ai dit que pour _certaines_ personnes, embrasser était une chose trop intime pour la partager avec le premier venu, et ne réservent cette faveur qu'à une personne qu'elles aiment. Peut-être que Malefoy à ce genre de réticence, c'est une hypothèse, rien de plus.

- Ou il a une haleine de chacal. Ajouta Ron avec un demi-sourire.

Les deux autres le regardèrent un instant surpris, avant d'éclater de rire. En cet instant, ils étaient trois adolescents uniquement préoccupés par des problèmes de leur âge, pas les futurs soldats d'une guerre à venir. Des voix leur parvinrent et plusieurs de leurs camarades sortirent des dortoirs, ce fut pour eux le signal du départ pour le petit-déjeuner.

Durant la journée, l'idée d'Hermione trotta dans la tête d'Harry. Se pourrait-il que Malefoy pense ainsi, qu'il ne réserve ses baisers qu'à celle qui prendrait son cœur ? Quelque chose en lui se révolta à cette pensée, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, Malefoy faisait se qu'il voulait après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé _lui_, que ça changeait quoi que se soit ! Il en avait eu envie pourtant de ses lèvres pleines si bien dessinées, elles avaient l'air si douces, si délicieuses… Bon, il devait se reprendre là, fini de rêver ! Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de les goûter, et c'était mieux ainsi. Malefoy et lui, non mais vraiment ! C'était n'importe quoi… Pourquoi l'obsédait-il autant alors ?

Drago ne chôma pas en se samedi ensoleillé, il s'était mis en mode chasseur et parcourait le château en quête d'une proie à se mettre sous la dent. Il ne voulait pas commencer avec une Serpentarde, trop dangereux étant donné son inexpérience, il avait pensé aux Serdaigles, mais beaucoup de ses condisciples les avaient testé avant lui et la comparaison pouvait ne pas être à son avantage _pour le moment_, aussi se rabattit-il sur les Poufsouffles, les Gryffondores étant exclues d'office. Il lui fallait une fille jolie, dégourdie mais pas délurée et discrète, il ne voulait pas encore alimenter les bruits de couloirs de Poudlard. Il jeta son dévolu sur Alyson Mc Pherson, même âge que lui, petite brunette aux yeux noisette expressifs, vraiment très mignonne, il lui semblait même que Blaise l'avait eu dans le collimateur récemment, mais sans succès, il pourrait même faire d'une pierre deux coups... La pauvre « innocente » ne résista pas longtemps au charme ravageur du blond qui pouvait être on ne peut plus séducteur quand il s'en donnait la peine. La jeune fille était peut-être à Poufsouffle, mais elle n'était pas idiote pour autant et savait bien qu'un garçon comme Malefoy n'allait pas se contenter de lui tenir la main… et c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait, il était si beau et si classe, elle mourait d'envie de le voir dans le plus simple appareil et de vérifier par elle-même si les _on-dit_ étaient justifiés… ses copines en seraient vertes de jalousie !

La brunette n'étant plus une oie blanche, l'affaire fut rondement menée, et si elle fut enchantée de l'expérience, Drago, lui, resta sur sa faim. Bon, il avait assuré d'après les réactions ravies de… zut, comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Bref, on s'en fiche, le problème n'était pas là. Il avait aimé, bien sûr, mais il s'attendait à mieux, mais ne dit-on pas que la première fois n'est jamais terrible ? Il se raccrocha à cette pensée et planifia déjà une nouvelle chasse pour s'améliorer et trouver une fille plus à la hauteur.

C'est ainsi que Drago devint réellement ce que les rumeurs en disaient sous les yeux malheureux d'Harry qui se réfugia dans les bras de Ginny. Après tout, elle l'avait toujours attiré et il préférait les filles, Malefoy n'était qu'une erreur de parcours, rien d'autre. Bien sûr, Hermione et Ron avaient été dubitatifs étant donné ce qu'ils savaient, mais il les avait rassurés et le roux fut soulagé, non pas de voir son ami revenir dans le _droit chemin_, mais surtout de le voir rester très loin de la fouine.

La vie continua, rythmée par les habitudes prises par les locataires de l'école de magie.

.

°oOo°

.

Un beau jour, Parvati Patil entra en trombe dans la salle commune des Gryffondors en poussant des petits cris excités qui alertèrent tout le monde. Aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent sur elle et Lavande qui avait accourut dès qu'elle l'avait entendu.

- Lavande ! Ca y est ! J'ai rendez-vous avec lui demain !

- J'le crois pas ! Comment t'as fait !

La conversation opaque et hystérique entre les deux amies intrigua les spectateurs : de quoi diable parlaient-elles ?

Se rendant soudainement compte qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, les deux filles se dépêchèrent d'aller dans leur dortoir et le calme revint dans la pièce.

- Tu sais de quoi elles parlent ? Demanda Ron à sa sœur présentement assise sur les genoux de son meilleur ami.

- J'en ai une vague idée, mais je me renseignerais ce soir, t'inquiète frérot, t'auras ta dose de potins demain !

Hermione gloussa derrière son livre et Harry dans les cheveux de sa copine, le tout sous le regard vexé du roux.

- Au fait, tu savais que Rogue avait changé de coiffure ? Lança Hermione l'air de rien.

- Quoi ? Quelqu'un a osé toucher à ses cheveux ! Fit Ron avec une grimace de dégoût comique.

- Ouais, renchérit Harry, il a une coupe en brosse maintenant.

Ron les regarda méfiant et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ils avaient oublié l'incident de la veille quand, durant le petit-déjeuner, Ginny leur apprit ce qu'elle avait pu tirer de Lavande, à savoir, que la jeune indienne avait un rencard avec le Don Juan de Poudlard, Drago Malefoy.

- Quoi, s'indigna Ron, il tape dans les Gryffondors maintenant ! Y'en a pas assez avec les autres !

Le cœur d'Harry eut un raté et il se maudit pour cela. Depuis leur _histoire_, le blond avait bien changé et on lui prêtait un tableau de chasse impressionnant. Pourtant, quand on le regardait bien, ce que ne manquait pas de faire le brun –il faut toujours garder un œil sur son ennemi- il ne paraissait jamais satisfait.

- C'est vrai qu'il embrasse pas ? Demanda soudain Harry.

La question étonna les personnes qui l'avaient entendue, surtout venant de lui. C'est Dean qui répondit.

- J'ai entendu dire ça aussi… c'est bizarre non ?

- Maintenant qu'tu le dis, ouais, c'est ce qui se raconte. Renchérit Seamus. Dommage, il a une bouche à tomber, rajouta-t-il rêveur.

Il manqua le regard noir que lui lança le Survivant.

- Quelqu'un sait pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment Neville qui enviait secrètement le succès du Serpentard.

- Non… c'est vrai que c'est bizarre. J'irais cuisiner Parvati pour voir si c'est pas une légende de plus. Décida Ginny.

Elle se tourna vers son voisin de table et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque, murmura-t-elle en souriant à Harry qui rougit sous les regards goguenards des autres.

Le geste de la rouquine n'avait pas échappé au leader des Serpentards qui eu un rictus de dégoût. Comment Potter pouvait-il la laisser faire ça ? Cette fille était vraiment sans gêne et beaucoup trop rousse… son estomac se tordait à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, c'était immonde, ils étaient trop mal assorti, Potter méritait mieux que cette belette quand même ! En plus, cet abruti avait l'air heureux… et fidèle, n'importe quoi à cet âge ! Et lui dans tout ça ? Et bien il était toujours à la recherche de la perle rare qui lui ferait oublier un certain brun à lunette, mais c'était pas gagné… il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : aucune fille ne lui faisait l'effet qu'avait eu Potter sur lui. C'était bien, parfois même plus, mais la plus habile des adolescentes qu'il avait eu dans son lit n'avait pu lui faire approcher les sensations qu'il avait ressentit dans la salle sur demande. Il n'avait jamais essayé les garçons et n'en éprouvait pas le désir, à part Potty, aucun ne l'avait attiré. Même Nott, qui était pourtant vraiment très mignon avec ses cheveux noirs en pétard et qu'il soupçonnait d'être uraniste. Au fond, il savait bien pourquoi, mais jamais il ne l'admettrait.

Le temps effacerait ses moments de sa mémoire, aussi surement que la mer les traces de pas sur le sable, du moins l'espérait-il très fort.

.

°oOo°

.

Ce soir, c'était son tour de faire sa ronde de préfet. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimât pas faire son devoir, non, (encore que…) mais seulement le fait de se retrouver la plupart du temps seul avec lui-même et ses interrogations. Depuis quelques temps, il y avait de moins en moins de monde qui se baladait dans Poudlard après le couvre-feu et donc de distraction. Cela faisait environ une demi-heure qu'il patrouillait et comme prévu, il n'avait encore rencontré personne, pourtant, sur sa gauche, un bruit, sourd se fit entendre. Il stoppa et tendit l'oreille, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Le bruit recommença, un peu plus fort cette fois, il semblait provenir d'une salle de classe qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée. Drago plissa le nez : pourvu qu'il ne tombe pas sur une partie de jambes en l'air clandestine, il détestait ça ! Il poussa la porte, la main sur sa baguette, on n'est jamais trop prudent… Il fut on ne peut plus surpris d'y voir Harry Potter assis sur un fauteuil, jouant avec une drôle de balle jaune flashy.

Avisant Malefoy, le brun s'arrêta de lancer la balle de tennis contre le mur. Il n'avait pas choisi cette salle par hasard. Quand il l'avait découverte, caché derrière une tapisserie, il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il venait de trouver. C'est le dessin de la tenture qui l'avait attiré, c'était une représentation d'un style médiéval avec au centre un arbre autour duquel était enroulé un serpent. Dans le ciel volait un aigle, au sol, près d'un terrier se cachait un blaireau et enfin au pied du tronc, à moitié dissimulé par un buisson, semblait dormir un lion. Les quatre symboles des créateurs de Poudlard. Mais ici, aussi près des cachots, le reptile dominait et il ne pu résister à la tentation de lui parler. Ce qu'il lui apprit le laissa sans voix, cet endroit qu'ils gardaient, n'était ni plus ni moins que le prototype de la salle sur demande créé par Salazar Serpentard lui-même, aidé par les trois autres. Eux seuls y avaient eu accès jusqu'alors, mais Harry, en tant que Fourchelangue, se vit octroyer cet honneur par le serpent, trop heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui parler. On pouvait changer le décor prédéfinis dans une certaine mesure, mais pas les dimensions et ça s'arrêtait là. Elle était certes moins élaborée et pratique que l'autre, mais beaucoup plus discrète car inconnue. Le choix des décors était restreint, mais suffisant pour ce qu'il avait à faire ce soir. Du couloir, elle paraissait être une simple salle de classe.

- Salut Malefoy, je t'attendais.

Drago entra et ferma la porte derrière lui, son attention focalisée sur le Gryffondor.

- Potter… tu m'attendais ?

- Oui, fit Harry en se levant. Je voudrais te demander un truc.

- Tiens donc. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te répondre ?

- Rien. Si ce n'est le fait que tu sois toujours là.

Drago renifla avec dédain. Une chaleur caractéristique était en train de l'envahir. Il se détestait de réagir à la présence du brun, c'était humiliant pour lui de ne rien pouvoir faire contre ça.

- Bon, si on en finissait ? Lâcha Drago dans un soupir ennuyé. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Merci. Répondit Harry avec un sourire. Mais pris d'une impulsion subite (pléonasme) il oublia ce qu'il voulait faire en venant ici.

Avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste, Drago se retrouva coincé entre le mur et le corps de Potter. Sa respiration s'accéléra et les papillons envahirent son ventre, il était comme tétanisé et regardait le Gryffondor approcher son visage du sien sans pouvoir bouger. C'est quand des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes qu'il réagit enfin, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il en avait envie, qu'il jeta tous ses principes aux orties et enfouissant ses longs doigts dans la tignasse brune, il répondit au baiser, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus avidement. Harry qui n'en espérait pas tant, démarra au quart de tour en ouvrant la bouche pour laisser le Serpentard s'en emparer, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Ils s'embrassaient fiévreusement comme si leur vie en dépendait. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se calmèrent et ralentirent la cadence. Drago ne voulait pas s'éloigner de ces lèvres qu'il continuait de picorer lascivement tout en caressant les cheveux de son partenaire. Il était si bien comme ça, qu'il avait fermé les yeux, de peur de se réveiller et d'avoir à affronter la réalité.

Le sang d'Harry pulsait sourdement dans ses veines, ses mains caressaient inlassablement le dos et les flancs du blond. Comme il lui avait manqué ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir été privé de nourriture durant des semaines et de pouvoir enfin de nouveau étancher sa faim. Il voulait Malefoy comme il n'avait jamais voulut personne, même pas Ginny. Son bassin se mit à se mouvoir contre celui du blond qui crispa ses mains dans ses mèches avant de l'accompagner voluptueusement. Ils avaient grandis tous les deux depuis la dernière fois et savaient mieux se contrôler à présent, même si ce sentiment d'urgence qu'ils avaient ressenti était toujours là. Ses doigts s'attelèrent à déboutonner le pantalon du blond qui se raidit brusquement.

Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, c'était une erreur, une très grosse erreur. Drago voulut le repousser, vraiment, mais ses bras ne voulaient pas lui obéir, son pantalon desserré glissa sur ses hanches découvrant son boxer bleu. Il sentit la paume brulante du Gryffondor se poser sur son membre gonflé, puis se mettre à bouger et le masser. Il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir et quand Harry se recula légèrement puis se baissa en entrainant son sous-vêtement, il comprit qu'il était perdu. Le brun, qu'il avait connu si timide et gauche, semblait s'être métamorphosé et s'occupait de son érection de la plus délicieuse des façons, sa langue courait sur sa peau si sensible, léchant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée avant de l'engloutir dans sa bouche. Il s'accrocha aux épaules d'Harry en poussant un cri sourd et guttural. Il était incapable de parler, seuls des sons inarticulés passaient ses lèvres, se mêlant à son souffle erratique. Il avait envie de pleurer tellement c'était fort… cette tension, ce plaisir étaient trop puissants pour son faible corps, il allait s'écrouler, s'évanouir, mourir…

Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi Drago le poussa soudain, juste avant de jouir. Il aurait voulut le boire, tout prendre de lui, tout ce qu'il voudrait bien lui donner… il ne se reconnaissait pas. Pourtant, il le remercia intérieurement d'avoir eu cette attention pour lui. Il se releva et prit le blond tremblant dans ses bras, l'embrassa doucement, tout son… amour ? Oui, le mot était lâché, passa dans ce baiser. Il l'attira avec lui vers le lit à moitié dissimulé dans une alcôve qui était relativement grand pour un lit moyenâgeux, aux parures vert bouteille. Harry se laissa tomber, assis sur les couvertures, les jambes écartées, Malefoy s'agenouilla devant lui. Ses yeux gris devenus presque noirs étincelaient comme des pierres précieuses, les lunes d'argent subissant l'éclipse du désir. Il chercha sa baguette, la sortie de sa poche et faisant un mouvement circulaire les englobant tout les 2, murmura :

- _Exuentes_.

Aussitôt, leurs vêtements disparurent. Le fier Drago ressemblait à un vassal devant son roi. Ses mains se posèrent sur les chevilles du brun pour remonter lentement, caressant chaque centimètre de peau, plus rien ne comptait à présent qu'eux, le reste du monde avait disparu. Il déposait des baisers, de plus en plus appuyés sur l'intérieur des cuisses du Gryffondor dont le souffle devenait de plus en plus haletant. Le blond enfouit son nez dans la toison brune et la respira, cette odeur, _son_ odeur, mettait le feu à ses sens. Il frotta sa joue sur la hampe soyeuse avant de la vénérer avec sa langue. Harry gémissait, les doigts crispés sur les draps et quand son sexe pénétra enfin la bouche du Serpentard celui-ci s'appliqua à l'emmener au-delà de ce qu'il connaissait.

Puis il stoppa. Le brun, complètement ailleurs ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais quand il sentit un doigt lubrifié venir titiller sa rondelle, il frissonna violement. Drago reprit sa fellation tout en caressant l'entrée (ou la sortie…) qui se contractait sporadiquement. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il avait envie de plus, mais peur de ce que ça voulait dire. Finalement, quand il sentit l'index s'introduire en lui, il abdiqua toute réticence. La sensation était bizarre mais pas désagréable, au contraire, il encouragea son partenaire à aller plus loin en remontant ses jambes pour mieux dégager l'accès.

A cette vue indécente, le sexe à nouveau tendu de Drago sursauta, Potter l'autorisait à continuer, mieux, il le voulait ! Il ajouta le majeur, faisant bouger ses doigts dans cet endroit où ils n'auraient jamais dû se trouver, il en mettait un de plus quand le brun éjacula avec force au fond de sa gorge. Pris au dépourvu, il déglutit, avala une bonne partie de la semence dont le goût lui fit froncer le nez et recracha le reste. Berk ! Y'avait vraiment mieux… comment elles faisaient les filles, pour aimer ça ? se demanda-t-il. Bref, il remonta et s'empara des lèvres entrouvertes de Potter qui reprenait son souffle, il allait voir celui-là !

Harry, les lunettes de travers, grimaça quand la langue du blond rencontra la sienne.

- Putain Malefoy…

- T'avais qu'à te retenir !

Harry eu le bon goût (cette fois…) de faire un petit sourire d'excuse au Serpentard. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément, passant outre son aversion. Drago répondit de bon cœur et commença à frotter son sexe dur contre les fesses de son amant. Le Gryffondor comprenant le message, se détacha de lui et cligna des paupières, un peu inquiet.

- J'irais doucement, le rassura Drago avec un sourire réconfortant.

- Ok. Fit Harry en inspirant.

Son cœur battait la chamade, il allait perdre sa virginité avec un garçon, avec Drago…

Ce dernier récupéra sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts :

- _Anti morbo_, sur les 2, _Relaxionem_ sur Potter et _Lubrico magis_ sur lui.

Le brun eu une drôle de sensation dans son fondement et interrogea le Serpentard du regard.

- C'est pour te décontracter, ma préparation manuelle est un peu dépassée maintenant, je pense…

Sans plus attendre, il releva les jambes du Survivant et se positionna devant son anus et entra à moitié d'une poussée, puis attendit.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous l'intrusion. Ce n'était pas tant la douleur que la sensation de ce corps étranger pourtant désiré en lui qui le surprenait. Drago le regardait attentivement, guettant un signe d'inconfort. Au lieu de cela, il fut enserré par 2 jambes qui le poussèrent un peu plus en avant. Il s'enfonça alors entièrement, ressortit presque totalement, puis recommença. La sensation était si différente d'avec une fille… il avait l'impression que Potter l'avalait, l'incitant à aller toujours plus loin en lui. Il adorait ça, son étroitesse lui procurait un plaisir intense, enserrant si bien sa queue, comme si elle était faite pour lui. Il se déplaça un peu, changeant de position pour trouver l'angle qui lui permettrait de toucher cette fameuse prostate qui faisait, parait-il, des merveilles… Il su qu'il l'avait trouvé quand Harry se cambra brusquement en criant « Encore ! ». Bien sûr, il obéit et plusieurs longues minutes et une quantité non négligeable d'encouragements et de coups de reins plus ou moins forts plus tard, ils se rendirent en hurlant « Putain, ouiiii ! ».

Drago se retira et s'affala à côté du brun. Ils restèrent ainsi à reprendre leur souffle, sans parler, laissant leurs corps s'apaiser. Harry se tortilla en pinçant les lèvres, son corps expulsait le sperme et la sensation le dérangeait.

- Tu fous quoi à gigoter comme ça ?

- Ca coule.

- Ben ouais, c'est normal, non ?

- C'est pas agréable.

- T'as qu'à lancer un sort de nettoyage.

Le Gryffondor souffla et fit venir sa baguette d'un _Accio_. Il hésita.

- Qu'est-ce-qui y'a ?

- J'ai peur de me faire mal.

- Bordel Potter, t'es une vrai chochotte !

- Oh la ferme ! Tu l'as déjà fait _en_ toi, hein ?

- Non, admit le blond, mais J'vois pas en quoi ça s'rait différent. Et si t'as la trouille, t'as qu'à laisser faire la nature.

- On va voir si tu trouves ça agréable, toi !

Sur ce, il prit sa baguette et jeta sur le Serpentard un sort emprisonnant ses poignets ensembles et immobilisant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. (cours de DCFM, page 457 : procédure des aurors en cas d'arrestation d'un suspect non coopératif).

- Putain Potter ! T'as pas intérêt à faire le con ! Eructa le blond furibond.

Harry s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches remuantes de Malefoy qui essayait de se libérer sans succès. Il fit courir ses mains sur la peau encore un peu humide de son amant, caressant et massant à la fois, ce qui eut pour effet de le détendre. Bientôt, ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents entrèrent en scène et le blond se tortilla toujours, mais de plaisir cette fois. Le Gryffondor attrapa son sexe et fit quelques va et viens lascifs dessus, puis se pencha et lapa le gland décalotté, s'insinuant dans le méat, agaçant le frein, la couronne. Drago n'en pouvait plus, tout son corps semblait se résumer à l'extrémité rougie et hyper sensible au bout de sa verge. Harry le délaissa et le Serpentard se mit à pleurnicher.

- Me laisse pas comme ça, Potter…

Le brun se recula encore.

- Putain si tu te casses maintenant, je donne pas cher de ta peau ! S'énerva le blond qui sentait la colère mêlée à la frustration l'envahir.

Un sourire satisfait s'inscrivit sur le visage du brun qui attendait. Drago soupira.

- D'accord Potter, je suis désolé. Voilà, t'es content ? Tu me libères maintenant ?

- Hum… c'est que j'en n'ai pas tout à fait fini avec toi.

Il écarta les jambes de Malefoy qui haleta.

- Tu… tu fais quoi là ?

- N'ai pas peur, je serais doux…

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Non. Il n'allait pas oser ? Si ? Si ! Potter avait lubrifiés ses doigts et le touchait _LA_ ! Le pire, était que c'était agréable, très agréable même, oh oui… non, il ne voulait pas voir ça, il le laisserait faire, mais pas comme ça…

- Potter… gémit-il.

- Oui Malefoy ?

- Détache moi… tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, mais détache moi !

- Ok, mais si t'essaie de me doubler…

- Promis !

- _Finite_.

Tremblant, Drago se redressa et se retourna sur le ventre sous le regard ahuri d'Harry. Le dos musclé, la chute de rein et les fesses de Malefoy étaient sublimes. Et tout ça était à lui. L'excitation du Gryffondor augmenta. Il posa sa paume à plat sur les lombaires et la fit remonter jusqu'à l'omoplate droite avec une attention proche de la dévotion, son index suivit le chemin de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'au coccyx, provoquant un frisson, il se mit à genoux et se baissa pour poser ses lèvres sur la nuque gracieuse, il l'embrassa, la mordilla faisant naitre de légers frémissements chez Drago. Il prodigua le même traitement au reste du dos avant de revenir vers la partie la plus charnue de l'anatomie humaine. Ce joli petit cul lui faisait penser à une belle pomme qu'il avait envie de croquer. Cédant à son envie, il posa de petits bisous sur la chair ferme qui se contracta avant de la mordre doucement.

Le Serpentard laissa échapper un gémissement. Potter le torturait avec ses caresses, cette douceur était si inhabituelle entre eux qu'elle l'émouvait trop pour qu'il s'en sorte indemne. Il se résolu donc à la provocation et replia ses jambes offrant ainsi une vision affriolante de son postérieur.

Harry n'y résista pas, son _self-control_ était mis à mal par ce fichu Malefoy. Il lubrifia à nouveau ses doigts et s'occupa comme il se doit du petit trou rose qui n'attendait que lui… Il prit son temps pour le préparer, ne voulant à aucun moment blesser son compagnon qui finit par le supplier d'en venir à l'essentiel. Il se plaça donc derrière son amant, les mains sur ses fesses parfaites, les écarta et comme Drago l'avait fait pour lui, le pénétra d'un coup mais à moitié. Le blond se raidit sous le coup de la douleur, un sexe était plus gros que des doigts, même par trois. Le Gryffondor ne bougeait pas, attendant un signe de sa part. Le sang-pur respira pour se détendre, le sort de relaxation avait paru plus efficace. Néanmoins au bout de deux minutes, il contracta ses muscles rectaux sur le membre du brun qui déchiffra le signal et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde en grognant. Harry n'aurait laissé sa place pour rien au monde et entama de langoureux allers et retours dans la moiteur étroite qui l'accueillait maintenant sans restriction.

Le Serpentard respirait bruyamment, il n'aurait jamais crut que la sodomie pouvait être aussi _plaisante_. Les frottements provoqués par cette queue en lui, lui envoyait des ondes électriques dans tout le corps. Et quand sa prostate fut mise à contribution, l'adolescent comprit que rien d'autre ne pourrait jamais égaler ça. Il gémissait, criait, en demandait plus, ondulait comme une chienne en chaleur, allait à la rencontre du bassin de l'autre garçon qui mettait beaucoup de bonne volonté à le satisfaire, le pilonnant sans relâche. Quand l'orgasme les faucha, ils s'écroulèrent, si épuisés qu'ils s'endormirent aussitôt.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Drago, fourbu, mit un moment avant de se rappeler se qu'il faisait là et tout lui revint en bloc à la vision de Potter encore dans les vapes à ses côtés. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement au souvenir de cette nuit. Oh Merlin, comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ? Ils étaient complètement fous ! Mais qu'est ce qui leur avait pris ? Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Ce foutu Gryffondor était tout à fait capable de quitter sa rouquine pour lui et de lui pourrir la vie… pas qu'il n'aurait pas aimé ça, mais c'était absolument impossible. Dans ce monde, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy étaient à jamais incompatibles… Il se leva et s'habilla sans bruit, récupéra sa baguette et la pointa sur le brun, la main tremblante, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

- Excuse-moi Harry, mais ça vaut mieux pour toi… pour nous deux… _Oubliette_ !

**FIN**


End file.
